


Sherlock wakes up

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes a few days after his brush with Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock wakes up

**Author's Note:**

> Just another tiny piece of this massive fiction I'm working on. Seriously, this thing is going to be 100,000 plus words, multi-chapter, the whole shebang. There are also three other fandoms I HAVEN'T introduced into the story yet...

The first thing Sherlock noticed when he awoke was the smell. It was an earthy smell, like freshly turned soil. It was also pitch black and freezing cold. After a few seconds of feeling around, he located a small blanket next to him and he pulled it over himself.

He winced as the blanket slid over his feet and he realized Khan must have broken something during his ‘interrogation.’ He probably needed medical attention but found that he was bound to the bed he was on via handcuffs. He also realized that he had to urinate badly, but he couldn’t get up. He quickly gave up and laid back down. He heard footsteps approach and he began calling out.

“John? John, is that you?” he cried out weakly. His throat was as dry as parchment, but he kept trying.

“No, I’m afraid not.” came the deep baritone reply. Khan flicked on a light and made his way into the room. He held a bucket of water that smelled slightly of soap and disinfectant, and a bottle of water. He sat by Sherlock on the bed and began washing the blood and dirt off his skin. 

“Why are you tending to my wounds like some sort of nurse maid?” Sherlock asked sharply, his curls falling messily over his eyes as he glanced at Khan. Khan just grunted and kept washing. He was beginning to wonder who this man really was and why he was hiding. 

“So what did you do that was so bad you are inclined to steal another man’s identity to hide from them?” 

“I tried to protect my people, but they found it necessary to slaughter them. I ran and they have been chasing me ever since. It’s not a matter of what I did, more of what I am.” Khan sighed and looked away before moving down the bed. He gingerly picked up Sherlock’s broken foot and examined it. “This needs to be set before it begins to heal improperly. Here, bite this.” He handed Sherlock his belt and readied himself.

Sherlock thought he was ready, but nothing could prepare him for the searing hot pain that came from his foot. He screamed inaudibly for a good minute before he collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Khan wrapped his foot in gauze and got up to leave.

“Wait!” Sherlock called, reaching his hand up to the older man. “I don’t care what you do to me, just tell me that John is alright.” Sherlock’s breath hitched at the last word and he looked away quickly before the tears began to flow. 

“John is fine, I swear. And if you feel a bit off, I injected you with some of my blood. It will help you recover faster.” Khan turned on his heel and walked out before Sherlock could get another word in.  
. . .


End file.
